falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Recon armor
|game2 =FNV |articles2 =Recon armor Broken recon armor Christine's CoS recon armor }} Recon armor is a piece of armor in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. __TOC__ Background The T-45 power armor model is designed for a single operator and is patterned closely after the human silhouette. It consists of three layers. The first is a black body suit worn by the operator for comfort, insulation, and protection from injuries that may be sustained during the armor's operation. The second layer of the armor is part of the power armor proper. These two are commonly referred to as recon armor when worn together. They form a full body suit made of thick, processed fabric with integrated metal plating that serves as a platform for attaching the armor and on-board hardware.Owyn Lyons: "Scribe Bowditch, I trust you are well. I'm here for your progress report on the modified Recon Armor." Bowditch: "Ah... you're a bit early today, sir. Regardless, I'm happy to report that the development of the Mark II Recon Armor unit is proceeding as planned." Owyn Lyons: "I'm pleased to hear that. Do you anticipate any setbacks? Last month's progress was, well... let's call it "underwhelming."" Bowditch: "There may be a slight delay in the enhancement of the ambulatory gyroscope. A few of the parts I need were lost in the recent... inventory reduction." Owyn Lyons: "You'll make do, Bowditch. You always do." Bowditch: "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." (ElderLyons.txt and ScribeBowditch.txt) The recon armor is, in effect, the underlying chassis of the T-45 power armor model. Its attachment points and power cell plug at the nape of the neck are essential for the operation of the full T-45 power armor, as the third layer consists of the armor, the fusion power cell, as well as the hydraulics and servomotors that allow the operator to carry heavy ordnance into combat and bear the weight of the armor.Armor appearance in the games.Item file name: BoSUnderArmor This armor was replaced by the universal power armor frame and matching jumpsuit. However, due to the ongoing War, it was never completely decommissioned; instead, it was repurposed as a recon variant of the standard T-45 power armor, without the external armor plating, with increased mobility.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p. 200: "Which Power Armor will you choose? The full suit of Power Armor has more damage absorption, but less mobility. The Recon Power Armor is light armor, with extra speed and agility." Variants T-45d under-armor The basic suit of recon armor. T-45 Outcast recon armor A modified variant of the standard recon armor, painted in Outcast livery.Although the item is not present in the game on its own, the Outcast power armor implicitly makes it canon. T-45 recon armor mark II A modified version of the armor, featuring enhanced hardware, was developed by Senior Scribe Bowditch of Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel. Its development has been hampered by the equipment shortage caused by the Schism.Owyn Lyons: "Scribe Bowditch, I trust you are well. I'm here for your progress report on the modified Recon Armor." Bowditch: "Ah... you're a bit early today, sir. Regardless, I'm happy to report that the development of the Mark II Recon Armor unit is proceeding as planned." Owyn Lyons: "I'm pleased to hear that. Do you anticipate any setbacks? Last month's progress was, well... let's call it "underwhelming."" Bowditch: "There may be a slight delay in the enhancement of the ambulatory gyroscope. A few of the parts I need were lost in the recent... inventory reduction." Owyn Lyons: "You'll make do, Bowditch. You always do." Bowditch: "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." (ElderLyons.txt and ScribeBowditch.txt) Gallery Fo3 Recon Armor Concept 0.jpg|Concept art Fo3 Recon Armor Concept 1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Fo3 Recon Armor Concept 2.jpg decals Appearances Recon armor has only appeared in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Armor and clothing ru:Разведброня de:Aufklärungsrüstung